The new arrival
by Jacksonpotterprioreverdeen
Summary: When Atlanta Samers finds out she is adopted she runs away from home searching for her new mom but on the way she runs into some weird things. Her best friend Kelli turns into a demon and attacks her, a one eyed man tries to kill her, the Ohio river speaks to her, and a guy slash goat stops her from seeing her mom.
1. My friend likes my blood

1\. My friend likes my blood

Kansas. That's what I remember and it's what I don't want to remember. I am not in Kansas anymore, I don't know where I am but I am close to the Ohio river. Wow. I had ran so far. Water. I wish it wasn't salty I need something to drink and I need it to be clean too. My name is Atlanta Samers. I am only eleven. My 'friends' call me "Lanta". I ran away about 2 months ago. My parents thought I was crazy, so did the kids at school. My best friend named Kelli went nuts on me. I know this sounds crazy but she went nuts! I watched her.

I was walking home from school with her. We were talking about my injury yesterday when I fell on my knee and a bunch of blood came out of it. She seemed to be really interested. At one point she said, "It looked so good."

"My blood?" I said because I didn't really think it looked good. She realized she said that then quickly stated,

"No the fall it was a good fall, how you rolled and made it so you where ok it was cool." Oh. Kelli was watching it she is a cheerleader so I guess she saw the whole thing. I was thinking so much about how it hurt and stuff that when I heard Kelli speak I was surprised. It sounded like a hiss, " _it looked sooooo good._ "

"Yay I know the fall, wonderful, that's why I had so much fun cleaning up my blood," I was getting annoyed with her, did she think it was funny that I fell in my face. Then I looked over at her to give a scowl and her legs where gone the place wear her legs should have been we're too snakes. I looked up her upper body had turned gray and her eyes black, her hair was fire and she had a tongue like a snake.

" _You are my revenge, you stole from me and as did your siblings you will pay in the underworld,_ " I decided right then that my ADHD had gone nuts and I think my ADHD just got ADHD. I didn't know what was going on. I didn't have any siblings. I looked up at that ugly face trying to decide why I was ever jealous of her being prettier than me. I had a few options run, and run. Well you can guess what I did. Run.

I bolted down the street, I was the fastest kid in my grade. Which was a coincidence sense my name was Atlanta. The Greek girl who was super fast and raced men to marry her. Of course she got tricked by apples and had to get marry to some guy but she loved him so it was ok. Wait! That's it I thought I had to trick her.

She was chasing me or slithering me, I don't know but either way she was following me. I had a few options when I remembered I had my pocket knife. I decided what to do. I slammed my heel it the ground and stopped, Kelli wasn't ready and kept running at me trying to stop. I grabbed my pocket knife facing it forward and bam! She slammed into the knife. I had my eyes close the whole time. When I opened my eyes there standing in front of me was nothing.

There was no Kelli, she disappeared. I looked down to see a pile of gold dust, I guess the remains of my best friend. It didn't make sense, but Kelli just turned into a monster. I walked the rest of the way home confused. I didn't and couldn't tell my parents.

The next day at school Kelli wasn't there. I asked the teacher where she was and she said that she broke her arm and is in the hospital. At that point I thought **I** was suppose to be in a mental hospital.

Then we started class. I watch the teacher right words on the board but all they did was flout around me. I had dyslexia. I also have can't stay in one school syndrome. This was my fifth new school. It was ok. I didn't like the teachers, they treated us as bad kids because we were but still I tried to be good but something happened and I would get kicked out. Well this year I was walking down the hall way near the girls restroom to go to the restroom, usually I go with Kelli but she is the last person I want to go anywhere with. I walked in and a group of girls were standing over one girl telling her to give them her money. I guess they didn't hear me come in so I used the element of surprised.

"Hey, leave her alone," the girl in the middle turned around to face me, she was about a foot taller then me and had on a pink tank top and a white mini skirt. I only was wearing a sweatshirt and a pair of shorts and some sneakers.

"And if we don't?" I didn't really know but I was really mad at these girls. They think they could do any thing. I knew they couldn't, I also knew they couldn't take this girl's money. I opened my mouth to say something when the sinks came on. I turned toward them, how did they turn on. Was I imagining this again just like Kelli but the other girls say them too. I watch the water fall down the sinks onto the floor.

"My shoes my shoes, No!" Said the middle one as they all ran out squealing. I looked over at the girl who was just bullied she was crying. I walked over to her, she covered her face but I sat down next to her and put my arm around her.

"Thanks" she said but muffled by her sleeve. The water was hitting both of us but it didn't matter, she was crying and wanted to comfort her. We sat there for about twenty minutes until the principle came bargaining in followed by the girl bully.

I got yelled at for flooding the restroom and bla bla bla. The whole time I was bitting my tongue not to say anything. Finally the principle left and we had to leave. That day I got home and my mother told me I wasn't asked back to that school next year. I didn't care just a normal routine for Atlanta Samers.

My mother of course was mad she was always mad at me. She had blond hair and hazel eyes yet I had black hair and green/blue eyes. I always wanted blond hair and yet my mom had blond hair why couldn't I? My dad had blond hair too. How do I have black it has always been a mystery. I tuned her out the whole time as she yelled at me. Yes I am terrible bla bla bla. Sometimes I felt like I just didn't belong in my family. My mom and dad are tall yet I am short. They had blond hair I have black, they had hazel eyes I had blue green. I didn't hear my moms whole yelling speech but I caught the end and I wish that fish hadn't bitten the rod and let me catch it because I wanted to throw it back in the water as soon as I heard it.

"...I wouldn't had adopted you if I knew you where like this!" Adopted? Adopted? As soon as my mom said that her face went dark with regret.  
"Lanty, I didn't mean that."  
"Adopted! No wonder I don't belong, no wonder you hate me."  
"Lanky please let me explain," she said soothingly but I didn't want to be soothed.  
"Don't call me that you don't deserve to call me that!"

I ran up stairs and locked my door after I slammed it shut. I heard my mother coming up but I didn't care she wasn't my mother ever. I grabbed a back pack and started filling it it with stuff. My secret stash of food I was saving for latter, my pocket knife, and some other stuff.

"Please honey calm down and unlock this door" I didn't respond to any of it. The silent treatment. I waited until she had gone down stairs and it was dark then I opened my window feeling the cool crisp air. I looked down it was a long drop and I wasn't a fan of high areas. I jumped though. The impact hurt but I dealt with it.

I looked back at the house I once loved and sprinted from the house that I now hate.


	2. i get advice from a river

2 the adoption manager try's to kill me

I see the Ohio in front of me a beautiful river. I have been runner for ever and I need a break. I jump in and feel all the sweat melt away with the water. I love the feeling. I never had water in Kansas but I don't care. I swm for a little bit. Finally I dip under to get the grim out of but dark hair and I hear words. _Atlanta, follow the river, follow it too the place you look for._

The voice scares me so I get out fast rushing for breath. It feels good. I take in deep breaths not because I held my breath but because I had a crazy moment. I had just started to convince my self that Kelli broke her arm.

Why was this happening to me. My ADHD just got ADHD and that ADHD just got more ADHD. I couldn't understand why this was happening to me. I decided to take the rivers advice and go with my craziness.

Following the river isn't fun there isn't much to see but I am following it. I have been following it for three days until I see a building. Why there is a building randomly by the river I don't know but I don't care either. I walk up to it. It is gray with some windows. There is a sign on the sign it says, national... Hipdotion...pagncy. I can't read it very well due to my Dyslexia

"National adoption agency." Says a voice behind. I turn around quick my pocket knife in my "Who are you?" "I just work here calm down I saw you from inside," I look at him he has blond hair and looks pretty incident I decide to trust this man. He leads me inside.

It is a building with air conditioning, which feels great when you have been running for months. I breath in the coolness. I walk in to the line of nobody by the have borders to show the line. The man went behind the desk it ends at. I follow the line to the "So what do you need?" "To find out who my real mother is,""Ok..." He says typing things in his computer, "name?" "Atlanta Samers" I know I know. Stranger danger but I wasn't in the mood for smoky the bear's lessons.

He looks and is typing. "So who is it?" I ask so excited to find out. The man doesn't answer so I ask again but this time he just looks up at me staring into my eyes. br"I am sorry but I have to kill you."

Let me say that trying to kill someone doesn't leave a very good first impression. He stood up. I started running for the door but it slammed closed. I tried the other doors but they closed to. The man started walking to me.

I looked really close at him and noticed something odd. He had one eye. Also he was caring a club. It was hard to focus on his eye. It gave me a head ache. He swung his heavy club at me but I ducked. He started getting closer to me. I was nervous I started looking everywhere for something.

I grabbed the line border and started throwing those at him. It just delayed him. Luckily I was fast and he was slow so when he tried to hit me I could roll away. I forgot that my pocket knife was in my hand I quickly rolled under the monsters massive feet and stabbed him in the back.

He cried out in pain. I watched him fall down then disappear into the wind. There was dust there just like Kelli. If she was real if any of this was real. I had no idea. I went to open the door until I forgot to check who my mom was. I went behind the counter and found her name and address. I took some money so I could get a taxi to her house.

Getting a taxi was the hardest thing about this whole adventure. It was even harder to get one that could go to New York City. I found one though after at least four hours. The drive took about five hours I slept most of they way, as you can say I had a long morning.

We finally got there to the address. It was a apartment building. I started to open the door to it when some one stopped me. Some guy that looked like twenty and he had a goatee. I wasn't in the mood to deal with this "You can't go in there, sorry," he says."Listen I have been through more then you can imagine and my mom lives here can I please go in." The guy just looked at me as if I hadn't been through what I just said "Listen," he came forward but had a little limp, "just hold on ok."

"No. My mom that I just found out is my mom because I just found out I am adopted is in there. I also have been through things that only I see and everyone just calls me crazy for seeing my best friend turn into a monster and attack me!" The man just looked at me as if the wheels were turning in his head "Follow me." He said very seriously

"No." I said I didn't want to follow this stranger. "Listen I believe you and I know it's real your different I am taking you some place that is for people like you." He "Oh. So a mental Islam?" "No no not that listen do you have dyslexia and ADHD?"

How did he know? Stalker? Who was this guy? "Who are you?" "Grover, and I want to take you to camp half blood." Camp what? "Fine I will follow but don't try anything!" He smiled "ok but I need to wait for my friend Percy he is talking to his mom." I realized then I had forgotten about finding my mom. "Can I go talk to my mom?"

He look like he was thinking, "yay sure but let me come with you." We walked inside the Lobby. It looked normal I started walking to the elevator when I looked behind me to see Grover taking his pants

"What are you doing!" I watch him take of his pants to see a pair of shaggy brown legs and hoofs. I flipped I has sick of monsters and weird things. I started pressing the elevator button quicker to get going sooner.

Grover noticed I was "Hey it's ok, I am not a monster. Seriously I am not going to hurt you," he was lying I knew it, "it's ok calm down." Finally the elevator opened I ran in side, Grover started coming to but I closed it before he could.

Phew! I hope my mom is normal. I rode the elevator nervous Grover would follow me. I remembered the address by heart and followed to the apartment after I got out of the elevator. I came to the door I heard some people talking but I didn't care about manners right know.

I opened the door to find a boy with messy black hair and green eyes. Also there standing in front of me looking confused was my mom I think. Brown hair blue eyes, a caring face "Is your name Sally Jackson?" I said realizing I was panting "Yes?" She said, the boy was looking confused too. All I managed to say was "Mom?"


	3. I follow Grover

3\. I follow Grover

We all stand there looking at each other. I look back and forth from the boy to my mom. My mom looks at me shocked, and the boy looks from me to my mom. Then supposedly Grover comes in. I turn around and see him. I grab my pocket knife quickly. He is panting. I start stepping back.

"Stay away from me, your like all the other monsters stay away from me!" I have my knife raised but I am backing away from him. The boy who is near my mom looks so shocks but manages to speak, "it's ok, Grover isn't a monster he won't hurt,"

"How would you know have you faces the monster I have!"  
"Probably." He says with a reassuring smile. He looks like a trouble maker but I believe him he looks like he has face monsters. As I look at him my mom comes up and touches my shoulders surprising me. I look over at her face.

"It's ok Grover is fine he wouldn't hurt a fly." I then start to realize how tired my body is from running and how tired I am mentally from seeing things no one should see. My mother starts to rub my shoulders. I start to see some black spots. My legs turn into jello and I start to sink.

The boy catches me though. I feel him pick me up and carry me over to the couch. I see my mothers face above mine brushing my hair saying, "it's all right Atlanta it's all going to be alright." Then my body drifted off into sleep.

When I woke up I was still on the couch that I was on before but this time with a blanket on me. The boy from yesterday is sitting across from me. He looks at me as if he can read my mind. His eyes go deep into my head and I don't like it. He starts to say, "Mom! She woke up."

I just woke up but I feel like I could run a marathon. I start to sit up but all the pain I have been feeling for the last 2 months has just now washed over me. The boy starts to pull something from his pack, "here eat this" it looks like a brown square. I start to nibble on it, cookies warm fresh cookies. It runs through my system filling me up. I feel better all ready. My mom walks in noticing what I was eating

"Percy! What if she wasn't a demigod! She would die from that shame on you." She said hitting the dish towel she has on the table. He looked annoyed, "she just mentioned fighting monsters so I assumed and I don't think you and Gabe had a kid so..." He said. I was listening to this. Demigod? Monsters? gabe?

"Demigod?" My mom turned and looked at me. "Oh sweetie don't worry about yet you just woke up." She said with a smile. "Mom you said you would explain when she woke up." He said, wait mom? Does that mean he is my brother?

"Wait your my brother?" He looked at me with a trouble maker smile, "yep, sis!" Brother I had a brother? He reached his hand out and said, "Percy Jackson" I shock his hand, "Atlanta Samers or Jackson" I said. Wait he was Grover's friend, oh no Grover.

"Can you tell Grover sorry, I am so confused right now." Then Grover walked in right then scratching his butt, "it's alright you know it's ok I can deal" I felt bad about calling him a monster, but I still couldn't get use to his goat legs. I felt rude asking but, "what are you" he looked at me with a smile, "a satyr" I thought for a second, "isn't that a Greek myth?"  
"Yep!"

"Then?..."

"Listen all the Greek myths are true, and you are a demigod a god and mortal mixed together."

I started to laugh then I realized no one else was. Was this a reality TV show or something? I looked at all there faces they looked really serious.

"Mom can you explain this now" Percy said pointing at me.  
"Oh yah, ok so here we go," said my mom sitting on the couch were my feet ended. "Explaining what?"  
"How you are my daughter."

"Ok. So where to start. When Percy was 5, your dad feel in love with me," "wait who is my dad?" "I can't tell you until you are claimed, any way I got pregnant during the summer, Percy really didn't notice so. That year he went to a boarding kindergarten. That's when I had you. I didn't want Percy to have a sibling so I put you up for adoption. My plan was when you turned twelve I was going to send a satyr to get you because most of the time monsters start attacking when you are twelve but I didn't realize it was going to be so early for you. So now here we are." Percy looked shocked. I didn't know how I looked but I was getting mad.

"Why did you give me up?"  
"Because I didn't want you to have to watch your brother almost die or have to worry about him. I also didn't want Percy to have to worry about you getting killed." I didn't want to here her words I wanted to leave. I got up, "Grover can you take me to this camp place I don't want to be here right now."

He looks surprised and guilty, "Sally?" She looked sad, "yay let her go she has the right to be mad I just hope you forgive me." I started to follow Grover out the door when I realized Percy was following us.

"Why are you coming?" He looked surprised, "because I live there and I want to make up for the time I didn't know you," he made a one side smile, I guess I couldn't be mad at him he really didn't know. We got on taxi and drove to hill. On the way there I told Percy about my life when I started describing Kelli his face turned dark, "can I guess her name is Kelli?" I didn't know how he knew but, "yay? How did you know?" He looked dark, "he tried to kill me before more the once."

Yay see we are bonding. Then we got to the hill "welcome to Camp Half Blood, said Grover.


	4. I get lost in water

As we walk down the hill I see people sword fighting, climbing a rock wall with lava, and I see a big white farm house. There are many satyr chasing a bunch of pretty girls. There are also normal people.

I don't like being with a lot of people. I grab onto Percy hand. He looks down at me and smiles. I know he will protect me. Some people look over at me but I try not to make eye contact with any one. I am short so I go and hide behind Percy. He smiles but I don't let go of his hand. "Hey don't be afraid you survived two months in the wild with monsters these people won't hurt you."

I didn't care these people scared me more then Kelli. There were so many and I don't like crowds. I look out and see a Centaur, I think come toward us.

"Percy, hello," he looks down at me "who is this?"  
"This is my sister, Chiron." Chiron looks surprised as do the people looking at us. I start to come out from behind him. Chiron is extremely tall but looks friendly. "I am Atlanta." I say quietly. Chiron seemed to here me thought then I see out of the corner of my eye a girl with long blond curls running at Percy.

She gets close and she kisses and hugs him. Percy looks surprised but happy. She comes back to her senses, "hey seaweed brain." "Hey" is all he manages to get out. She looks over at me now. Her dark gray stormy eyes washing over me.

"Who is this?" She says curiously. "Annabeth meet Atlanta, Atlanta meet Annabeth," "hi" I say small. Annabeth shakes my hand,"a new demigod hello!" Percy smiles, "yep and she is my sister." He says smiling.

"WHAT YOU HAVE A SISTER!" Annabeth screams. "WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME!" "Well I didn't know!" "UGH Seaweed brain do you EVER know!" Percy started laughing, Annabeth looked like she wanted to punch him. I stood there feeling like a problem.

"Well," Chiron interrupted, "we will make room for you in the Hermes cabin." Then two boys came over and said, "but isn't she posiden's kid?" Chiron looks at them, "No, she hasn't been claimed." I didn't know what that meant but I didn't care I didn't want to be near these people right know. "Ok come on let's show you around, I'm Travis," "and I am Connor," "and this Camp Half blood." They said together.

I followed them to a area full of cabins they told me about each one. Percy's looked cool but he was the only on in it. We passed the Aphrodite cabin and a girl came out with short brown hair. She looked happy but like she was faking it. "Hey do you guys know who dumped the perfume on everyone's bed? Because no one can sleep because of smell." She said obviously showing them she thinks it's them.

"Oh we will look around," they said laughing, "or smell around!" They left her staring hands on her hips. She didn't look like a preppy girl with make up she looked strong but pretty. I passed her keeping my head down.

"Hey have I ever met you?"  
"Ummm. I just got here." "What's your name?" "Atlanta Sa...Jackson." I guess now I made the switch.

"Jackson? Huh funny some one is named with the last name Jackson here." "Yay I know I am his sister." "What! Really! You look like him, a lot, cool!" This was the first person who wasn't freaking out about me, cool! "Umm, you can call me Lanta, that's what most people call me that." "Ok. Cool, by Lanta"

I think I just met someone nice or normal. I ran up to catch Connor and Travis. "And this is our home sweet home!" I walked in, it had a lot of beds and gray walls. They gave me a sleeping bag, "until you are claimed you sleep with us."

I walked out side to catch some fresh air and realized they had a beach. I went to it and took of my shoes feeling my feet on the warm sand. I was wearing clothes but I didnt really care. I started walking into the water so it was at my toes. "So do you like water?" I turn around to see Percy standing there,

"I am posiden's kid so I kind of love water." "I never really had water in Kansas so I don't really know." "Oh, I wonder if you can breath under water? Try it." I thought he was crazy but all of this was crazy so I started walking in he did too. "Just in case you can't," he said with smile. When I got to my knees I let my body go loose and fall in.

I looked around under the water, I could see fine. I saw Percy jump in looking around. I tried to breath, I could it, felt natural. Percy looked scared and frantic. "Lanta," he screamed under water "gods, Lanta were are you?"

I was right in front of him how come he couldn't see me. "I am right in front of you." I saw him look around then go up. I went up too bursting out of the water. "Wow!" He said looking at me. "What?" "I couldn't see you at all and then you just like materialized in front of me," "what do mean materialized,"

"it was like a bunch of water floated up and formed into you." "That's impossible," "no no it's not."

He said not looking at my face. I looked up to where he was looking to see a miniature green trident.

"its not impossible anymore."


	5. Percy's bunk is messy

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"5. Percy's bunk is messy/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I watched the green trident over my head disappear. Percy grabbed my hand, "c'mon let's tell Chiron." The horse dude why I don't know? Percy sprinted with me following screaming, "my sister is a Poseidon kid my sister a Poseidon kid!" I guess you could say he was happy. I followed him well with no choice really he was grabbing my hand./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"When we got to the white farm house or what Travis called the big house sat Chiron well stood he is a horse and guy. "Chiron, she got claimed she got claimed!" He didn't look surprised, "Poseidon?" "Yep!" Percy looked happier then me. Which wasn't hard because I felt uncomfortable. "But Chiron I need to tell you some thing," Percy said showing he wanted it to be in private. Chiron nodded, "why don't you move your stuff to the third cabin, Atlanta." I realized they didn't want me there, not that it mattered I went off to move my stuff./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I didn't take long to move my stuff, since I didn't have any. I just had my back pack. I carried it to the cabin. There were a few bunks, two looked occupied, I grabbed the one near the end. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I looked at Percy's bunk. There where many picture. One with Grover, some with a one eyed guy, and a bunch with the blond hair girl. There where also a bunch with a blond boy, a Chinese looking kid, a girl with curly hazel hair, a boy with a crooked smile and curly hair, and piper. I guess Percy really did know everyone./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I felt some what alone I didn't know any one. I was a sister no one knew or wanted to exist. I felt out of line and wrong. Percy walked in. "Hey, oh way my bunk is messy." He said walking over to it. He starts to look at me noticing I was looking at the pictures. He named all the people on the ship. I guess the boy with the crooked smile made the ship./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I was kind of jealous I didn't get to go on the quest, "did it work, the quest." "Yay, we'll sort of," "what happened?" "Just some delays I guess that's all," he sounded depressed. I decided this was a subject to be dropped. I started to leave when Percy mentioned something, "Chiron wants to see you in the big house./div 


End file.
